One of the common power converter topologies is that of a step-down DC-to-DC buck converter. In controlling the switching of the main switch in such a buck converter, current sensing is typically employed. For example, the controller may detect a peak inductor current and a load current and then based at least in part on these detections may adjust the timing of the switching of the main switch. To detect the peak inductor current, a current transformer may be used where the secondary winding outputs a current signal whose magnitude is proportional to the magnitude of the current signal in the primary. Accuracy of this type of current sensing will vary with parameters of the transformer. To measure load current, a small resistance may be placed in series with the load of the buck converter, thus providing a voltage signal that is proportional to load current. Alternative ways of monitoring and controlling buck converter operation are sought.